Kidnapped
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: El puerto estaba sumamente silencioso y vacío. Parecía abandonado en cierto modo. La albina suspiro tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, pero no contaban con que personas armadas salieran detrás de los contenedores rodeándolos a todos.


**¡Hola a todos! Me decidí a escribir una historia de este gran anime, perdonen si las personalidades no están tan acorde, lo que pasa es que Koko es difícil de representar, nunca se sabe en lo que esta pensando jaja. **

**Bueno, como siempre Jormungand no me pertenece. Esta es solo una historia escrita por diversión y blabla **

**Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero quiero ver depende la aceptación que tenga para continuarlo o no. ¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

El océano extenso rodeaba el barco, donde cierta mujer de cabellos albinos viajaba tranquilamente. A su lado se encontraba un niño de tez morena y ojos rojizos. "Dime Jonah, ¿qué te pareció américa?" Decía la muchacha abrazando a su soldado desde la espalda cariñosamente. "Es muy grande." Había respondido el chico solamente.

La muchacha se rio levemente a la respuesta de su protector, se esperaba una respuesta como está. Miro su reloj tranquilamente diciendo "Jonah, es hora de tus clases de matemática con Tojo, no olvides dar las gracias después que terminen las clases" Le había dicho sonriendo y empujando suavemente al niño hacia adentro.

Ella tranquilamente observo las tierras que se divisaban a lo lejos, faltaba muy poco para que arribaran en un puerto en Alemania, allí tenían que encontrar a su próximo cliente, se trataba de un militar poderoso, pero no todo terminaba allí, tenían que ser cuidadosos puesto que un grupo de traficantes mafiosos se había hecho bastante poderoso y estaba intentado quitarles todos sus clientes. Sin duda se habían convertido en una molestia. Pero ella era Koko Hekmatyar, cuando se trataba de armas era la que mejor las conocía, y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Tenían que encontrar a ese cliente antes que esos mafiosos. Siguió mirando el océano extenso dejando que sus cabellos vuelen libremente con el viento. Escucho el ruido de la puerta, pero no volteo a ver quién era, ella tenía ese mal hábito, si alguna vez estaba con la persona equivocada eso podría resultar fatal. Pero confiaba demasiado en su equipo.

La persona se acercó a su lado lentamente caminando. "Koko. Estamos a punto de llegar al puerto" Había dicho su guardaespaldas. "Lo sé Valmet" Decía alegre la albina abrazándose a los pechos de la morena haciendo que esta se sonrojara y comenzara a tartamudear torpemente. "Prométeme que si ves a esos mafiosos los vas a destruir, me están quitando todas mi ventas, eso no es justo Valmet, ¡no es justo!" Decía dando una rabieta como una niña pequeña. La morena sonrió levemente diciendo "Por ti haría cualquier cosa Koko!" Koko al escuchar esas palabras tomo a la mujer de las manos diciendo "Gracias Valmet. ¡Eres la mejor!" dicho esto se tiro con todas sus fuerzas en los brazos de la otra mujer haciendo que esta volviera a sonrojarse pero con un pensamiento en mente _"Soy tan feliz Koko"_

Después de unas cuantas horas llegaron al puerto y se alistaron rápidamente para subir al auto que los estaba esperando. El puerto estaba sumamente silencioso y vacío. Parecía abandonado en cierto modo. La albina suspiro tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, pero no contaban con que personas armadas salieran detrás de los contenedores rodeándolos a todos. Jonah tomó de la mano a Koko para intentar escapar, mientras tanto los demás habían quedado atrás de otros contenedores listos para disparar. Lutz y Lehm se habían subido a lo alto con sus rifles, para disparar a quién quiera que vieran. R, Tojo y Mao por su parte se habían quedado abajo disparando a los que estaban abajo. Mientras tanto Jonah y Koko, con la ayuda de Valmet y Ugo lograron colarse cerca del auto preparándose para escapar.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Koko estaba por subirse al auto pero no notó en que otro auto había arrancado a toda velocidad justo en su dirección, Jonah se percato de esto y comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora a el motor del auto, Ugo preparaba el auto en marcha esperando que Koko subiera, pero en el momento en que el auto parecía que había logrado su objetivo, una morena se interpone sacando a la albina del camino, pero al mismo tiempo siendo tomada en su lugar. Ahora ella se encontraba dentro del auto del enemigo. Sin pensárselo dos veces saco su cuchillo sin importarle los hombres armados y apuñalo a uno que tenía a su lado, con tan increíble habilidad que logro esquivar las balas que iban destinadas a ella. Pero cuando estaba por atacar al otro, fue tomada por sorpresa por detrás por una bala que atravesó su pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor, y por un piquete en su cuello. Cuando observo a los que iban en los asientos de adelante pudo observar la jeringa que tenía uno de ellos en su mano. Lentamente comenzó a sentir como el dolor desaparecía y con ello también su conciencia.


End file.
